


The way you did once upon a dream.

by icmorenofts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is pretty, but looks really prettier when he's sleeping.





	The way you did once upon a dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toublerones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/gifts).



> W A R N I N G: this could be considered rape, even tho Tae is kinda awake.
> 
> And it's not proof read.

Jaehyun gets home way later than he expected, everyone is fast asleep, all the lights are turned off and there are some snores coming out of Yuta's and Sicheng's room. Everyone was pretty tired, promoting a new comeback always gets the best of you, and the radio show took a good part of his nights as well. He wonders how Mark can handle all that and go to school. 

 

But he's not tired, he could never get tired of feeling the excitement before a show, or the fanchants and hearing his name over and over again; he could never hate when his bandmates were all happy and smiley, or when they ended up so tired they fell asleep on eachother's shoulders, he definitely loved when they were all sweaty after a show and just stared at eachother with "can you believe that just happened" eyes, especially when Taeyong was the one staring at him, his gaze was so piercing but so warm at the same time he always felt like jumping across the room and hugging him and tell him that yes, it did happen, he did amazing, like always.

 

That's why he's not tired, he's rather horny. And ever since he became friends with the latter, Taeyong's always the reason he finds himself with a hand covering his mouth and the other stroking himself on the shower. 

 

But tonight was different, he finished the show and instead of heading towards the dorm, he went to the gym wanting to get rid of the excessive amount of testosterone in a different way, sometimes his wrist cramped and he couldn't hide it, which resulted in everyone teasing him for it; and it just didn't work, he even took a cold shower and the boner was still there, demanding to be touched.

 

He entered his and oh surprise, Taeyong's room and took off of his jacket, he unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them, once he was in boxers and his shirt he sat on the bed, put his head on his hands and looked through the spaces between his fingers at his roomate. Anyone would consider it way too creepy, but it's not something he does every time he's horny, it's just that tonight he looks particularly pretty, Taeyong's pink hair is either adorable or hot (and he made sure to let the other know he was thinking that way, which resulted in the latter chuckling and wiggling his way out of Jaehyun's sight), his mouth was slightly parted but no sound came out of it, one of his hands was almost touching the headboard, his thumb hiding between his locks- and his other hand was halfway inside his pants, up to his second knuckle, something he picked up from Yuta back when they were roommates, and something he did even when he was sleeping with someone. 

 

Jaehyun was still well aware of how the room felt hot even though he had taken off most of his clothes, but he couldn't bring himself to take off further more- he knew how it would end up, and he kind of hated himself for it because he hadn't masturbated in a good whole month, but it's not like he was going to do it with the older right next to him. He was aware that it was not the room that heated up, it was his face that had a lot of blood rushing to his cheeks, he pushed his hair backwards along with his head, his hand had a mind of it's own and started traveling down, first his adam's apple- then his collarbones, they were sticking to his skin almost forming pools between them and his shoulders- his nipples were hard when he passed by them, but he was never a fan of touching the buds- his abdomen was tight, workout paying off defining him- then he stopped, the waistline of his boxers was annoying him, but it was his own mind neglecting his problem what annoyed him the most.

 

When he finally pushed his boxers off he felt hot all over, so hot he even had to take of his shirt, not caring about the fact that if Taeyong woke up he'd see him naked- he cared more about how he actually felt the blood rushing, it felt like a deep warmth spreading on his groin and also heating up his face, his balls started feeling tight and pulling towards his torso, he feels the way he starts to get big, his cock was filling up faster than usual, it even gave him goosebumps; he felt proud and powerful, way too horny, needy, he wanted a way out before he exploded, before his balls exploded.

 

He waited for a not long while before his cock was fully erect, he knew it was because it hurt- but it was good, always good, he finally put his hand around him and started slowly pumping up and down giving time to his other hand to travel south and cup his balls, they were heavy hanging off the bed between his legs, when he felt like he had all the good grips on him he directed his gaze upwards.

 

Taeyong was still fast asleep, looking pure and inocent, his mouth was shut now and both his hands were cupping his face, in Jaehyun's eyes he always looked good, but that's what you expect from person a who has had a crush on person b since they were teenagers. But a sentimental crush was not going to ruin Jaehyun's burning desire now, he was desperately stroking his cock and massaging his balls, it was definitely not stoping the way his precum dripped to the floor and the way he stroked the tip of his cock slightly harder every time he reached there.

 

But he still needed more.

 

He got up and walked towards Taeyong, maybe he'd regret this tomorrow but it's not like anyone will know, he'd keep this to himself and pray Taeyong won't wake up. He straddled the older's body, his right hand still cupping his face and the other one across his chest, Jaehyun rubbed the tip of his cock on his mouth, thick and warm precum leaking sweet like honey, painting beautifully his lips. The older stirred but didn't wake up, he was facing Jaehyun all the way now, which made it easier for him to reach out and part slightly his lips, put the tip of his cock inside and out right away, from time to time letting himself enjoy the warmth and wetness that was the cave, pushing his cock inside a bit more when he felt like it was not enough- stroking the remaining lenght drove him crazy, but Taeyong sleepily sucking his cock did more.

 

Wait.

 

"Oh my god" escaped his lips when he realized that no, the other was not awake, his breathing still too calm and his eyes shut, but was still trying to suck Jaehyun's cock, god knows what was he dreaming about, but the taller wasn't going to complain, he enjoyed the view of the pink haired trying to bob his head, not sucking hard but still a light pressure on his dick, it was enough for Jaehyun to sit up and balance himself with his palms against the wall- he started thrusting softly, watching almost half of his cock disappearing, there was so much saliva running down the older's chin that even Jaehyun's thighs got wet. Taeyong was so good for him even when he wasn't trying his best, he was fast asleep after all, but he was enough to have the younger panting above him, biting on his arm to hold back moans and move his hips with no rythm whatsoever; it was enough for him to start feeling the knot on his abdomen, his balls pulling more towards his body, sweat dripping down his temples and his throat so dry it felt horrible when he swallowed.

 

He leaned back and pulled his cock out, a string of spit and precum connecting it to Taeyong's mouth, he started stroking it with both his hands, his right one focusing on the tip. He groaned, he knew he wasn't going to last much more, the visual in front of him doing more than enough. He stopped when he saw white thick ribbons landing on the other's mouth, most cum was pooling on his mouth and a little more- just a little landing on his chin, he rode his orgasm out pushing the tip back inside Taeyong's mouth, cum still coming out of him (but that's what you get when you haven't masturbated in a while), his panting hadn't stopped but it definitely didn't sound normal anymore.

 

He was out of it, he was so out of it when he pulled out and saw Taeyong swallowing and then sigh, almost as if he knew what he just did. Jaehyun was content, collecting his cum from the older's chin with his thumb and sucking on it, savoring himself and a slight taste of the other's sweat.

 

What he just did will probably haunt him forever, but it's not like he'd ever regret it, it was all so good he'd do it again, especially when the next morning he heard Taeyong saying he'd enjoy the salty taste on his mouth more if he was fully awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me guys know if you liked it!
> 
> Also it'd be great if you had any prompts, since I pretty much only know how to properly write smut. Sigh.
> 
> Uhhhhh go check out my other works?


End file.
